


Dig Your Claws In Deep

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year for the hunt, the foxes offer up one of their own to the wolves to keep the peace. This year, Jared needs the prestige of the win to take control of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Your Claws In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile). Thanks to [**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile) for being such a patient beta. All remaining mistakes are clingy bastards.
> 
> This is kinda, mainly, for [**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile). Consider it an extremely early birthday gift if you will. Or a going away present. Or any other kind of display of affection.

 

 

The dew was still clinging to the grass when Jared stepped into the meadow. He wasn’t one of the first, but that was alright. The hunt wouldn’t start before the sun had risen all the way up over the tree tops.

Chad was already there, grinning at him. He was sitting with Mike and Tom on a fallen tree log, checking out the competition. The borders of three packs came together here and tension was always running high. Alliances were ever changing like the seasons, and Jared had fought most of the other wolves in the clearing some time or other.

Jared went to sit with the other members of his pack. They’d hunt as a team, at least until they’d eliminated the competition. Then it was every wolf for himself. Winning the hunt brought great prestige. Since Jared planned to challenge their current Alpha’s nephew for the title of successor - well, he could use all the respect he could get.

He was tall, even in his wolf form, and ran faster than most of the other wolves he knew. He was skilled in a fight and he didn't see a single alpha in the clearing he wouldn’t be able to beat. Unfortunately, that wasn’t all that mattered. He’d also need to be the one to catch the prey.

“Any idea who’s gonna be up?” Mike asked. He wasn’t really a fighter, but he was an excellent tracker and he would get Jared where he needed to be.

Chad shook his head. “I tried tickling it out of Sophia last night, but she wouldn’t say. Only said we’d be in for one hell of a chase.”

“Well, I hope for Jay’s sake it’s someone more agreeable than last year,” Tom said with a dirty grin.

Mike eyed Jared speculatively. “You’re really gunning for it this year?”

Jared tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Beaver’s getting old. Could be he gives up the Alpha position before winter hits. It’s time to show Hartley that he doesn’t have what it takes to lead our pack.”

“Speak of the devil…” Mike trailed off and they all looked to the other side of the clearing where Justin Hartley and his friends had entered.

Most packs nominated their leader before the hunt started, trying to make sure their candidate won, but Jared knew his friends would never support Hartley.

“I can count on you guys, right?” he still asked, needing to make sure that the time had really come to make his move, that no one else would be gunning for the prize.

“Don’t you wanna see who we’re chasing first?” Chad asked.

Jared shook his head. “I need to do it, no matter who it’s going to be.”

“Then we’ll have your back,” Tom said, and Mike and Chad nodded.

 

 

 

The sun had almost reached its zenith when a new group entered the clearing. Their scent identified them immediately. The foxes had arrived. The leaders weren’t the same as last year though. Jared thought the foxes had some kind of rotating council system, but he wasn’t sure. The foxes had always played it close to the vest to protect themselves against the wolves - the hunt had become part of that.

While the wolf packs divided the territory between them, the foxes lived all over. They were solitary by nature and had no pack structure to protect them. Wolves had always taken advantage of that, but the foxes had never given up, banding together when need be and fighting tooth and nail through their long and bloodied history.

When human cities had expanded and untouched nature had become scarce, the packs had started to fight each other and the foxes had made the best of a bad situation. Suddenly they became desired allies, outrunning - and in all honesty outsmarting - most wolves, going from bullied tribute payers to wanted residents.

When the wolves finally realized it was better to draw fixed borders between their lands, the balance of power had shifted again. Nowadays, there was a tense truce between the packs and the foxes: the wolves tried not to piss the foxes off too much in case of new territorial disputes, and as a peace offering once every year the foxes offered up one of their omegas for the hunt. The hunt provided the packs with a competition and an outlet, and it gave the winner access to the fox community for a year - the time the fox offered himself up for.

 

 

This year, the fox in question had already shifted into his animal form. He was big for his species, almost as big as an average wolf. His fur had a reddish tint instead of the more prevalent brown. Big green eyes were scanning the crowd attentively. Strong muscles in a lean body, long legs, and ears twitching with every sound in the clearing. This one would be quite the challenge.

“We can handle a little foxy,” Chad said, obviously reading Jared’s mind.

“Alright, assemble!”

A tall grey haired man had stepped forward, drawing a line in the rough forest floor with his thick walking stick, and the wolves stepped towards the line. The clearing had gone completely quiet.

The man raised his hand, holding a red piece of cloth.

Clothes fell to the ground as the wolves undressed and one after another shifted into their animal forms. Chad’s sandy colored fur pressed up against Jared’s pitch black while everybody tried to hustle to the front of the line.

On the other side of the line the fox was eyeing them intently, seizing up his hunters, then he looked at the man holding up the cloth. The man opened his hand and the fox he sprinted off into the forest. The red cloth slowly sailed towards the ground. The moment it hit the earth, the wolves were off.

Jared was one of the first to hit the tree line, already knocking out another wolf before they even left the clearing, and he had his eyes trained to the ground, following the fox’s tracks. He was a wily bastard, sharp turns and straight through the thickest underbrush. Jared was confident he wasn’t losing ground though - until he hit the river. The tracks stopped right at the water. Shit.

It took the rest of the wolves a while to catch up. Most of them split up, crossing the river or staying on their side, following the river downstream.

Jared trusted his instincts and made his way upstream. It was the harder route to take, almost impossible to swim upstream, but Jared was sure the fox had gone this way. There had been something in those big green eyes that Jared recognized well, because he saw it every morning in the mirror. Pride and the hunger for more. Besides, Jared knew the territory. Behind the river’s bend the water was shallow, littered with stones easy to jump. It wouldn’t be hard to stay off the shore, and away from the wolves’ noses.

His friends followed him, and it was Mike’s nose that picked up the trail again. The fox had jumped on a tree branch hanging deep over the river and Jared was sure, the guy must’ve shifted into his human form to accomplish that. Back on the ground, there were animal prints, and once again Jared rushed through the underbrush.

A growling behind them alerted him to Hartley and his posse. Instead of tracking the fox on their own, they’d followed Jared and his friends. Well, despite it costing precious time, Jared decided to eliminate the competition right there. Hartley's posse might outnumber them two to one, but there was a reason Jared knew he could win this challenge. He wasn’t only a better fighter than Hartley, his friends could take Hartley’s followers in their sleep.

Tom was almost as big and strong as Jared, and Chad knew every dirty trick in the book. Together with Mike bringing up the rear, they tore into Hartley’s group. They might all be pack, but that only meant they’d stand together against outsiders. As long as Jared and Hartley were both vying for the position of heir-apparent, all bets were off.

It took longer than Jared would have liked, but finally Hartley was isolated from his friends and Jared circled around him, teeth bared, telling him to fuck off or take a serious beating. Hartley took a look at his defeated friends and retreated.

Chad flicked his tail dismissively, obvious what he was thinking. Fucking coward.

Jared went back to the trail and once again they ran through the woods.

The fox had a few more surprises in store for them; there was a beehive Tom almost barreled into, a muddy swamp, and a clearing where the fox had just run circle after circle. It took Mike almost half an hour to figure out where the guy had taken a giant leap into a lavender bush to cover his scent.

Jared was getting annoyed and turned on at the same time. Even the wolves responsible for training them in tracking had never laid down such a tricky trail.

Tom started to limp from the swelling bee stings and split from them in the next clearing and Jared indicated an exhausted Chad with a nod of his head that is was okay to go home when the sun had passed its zenith. This fox was harder to chase down than he’d ever thought, but Jared wouldn’t give up.

Once or twice he thought he heard other wolves howling in the distance, but they never came into view. They were probably aimlessly searching the forest without a trail to follow, just hoping to come across the fox by accident. None of them was close enough though to be a threat.

It was mid afternoon when Jared finally caught sight of something red blurring through the trees. The fox’s scent had been getting stronger for a while now. Jared knew they were getting closer and now that he had the fox in his sight, he didn’t need anymore help. The takedown he had to manage on his own.

Mike butted his head encouragingly against Jared’s flank before he turned around, trotting back in the direction of the gathering site.

Jared took a deep breath and sped up. Time to catch his prize.

 

It took him another mile before he finally caught the fox. He’d caught glimpses of him through the trees, had come really fucking close only for the fox to take sharp turns, avoiding him better than a jackrabbit ever could, and Jared realized he wouldn’t get the fox with just speed and strength.

Through the hammering of his heart and the burning in his lungs, the fatigue stealing into his muscles and the sweat running through his fur, he tried to think. It didn’t seem like there was a pattern to the fox’s evasive maneuvers, but when a rocky valley opened up before them, Jared corralled the fox towards a deep ravine with only one way out, anticipated the move before the fox could act, and then finally, he made contact.

He barreled straight into the smaller shifter, rolling down a grassy slope leading towards a clear lake, using his whole weight to bring the fox down. Jared had at least twenty-five pounds on him, and still the fox fought him him.

Jared got a nasty scratch down his flank, and short, but sharp teeth ripped his left shoulder open. Jared growled and pinned the fox, digging his own teeth deep into reddish brown fur until he could taste blood on his tongue. It made Jared’s heart beat even faster and for the first time he noticed the pulsing deep down in his groin. Jared was aroused, his dick already peeking out of his sheath and goddammit, he needed to mate this fierce creature. He’d hunted him, had overpowered him, put him on the ground and now Jared deserved to claim his prize.

Finally the fox admitted defeat with a low whine and Jared let go, letting him roll onto his back. The fox tilted his head back in a sign of submission, presenting his throat with the white, fluffy fur running down over his belly. Jared leaned in to bite down again, not drawing blood, this was symbolic only, accepting the fox’s surrender.

The fox let him, impatiently squirming on the ground and Jared could smell the arousal hanging heavily in the air. The fox found him worthy, turned on by the hunt just as much as Jared was.

When Jared drew back, nudging the fox impatiently with his nose so that he’d present already, the fox suddenly shifted. Green eyes were still fixed on Jared’s and a full mouth smirked.

“It’s only good manners to introduce yourself before you fuck someone, don’t you think?”

It wasn’t really necessary, but now that Jared had seen the fox’s human shape, he was all for doing this the human way. The guy was stunning; a sharp, broad jaw, plush lips and impossibly long lashes, stunning masculinity enhanced with gorgeously delicate beauty; the perfect omega.

Jared shifted back, crouching over the fox. “Jared.” He leaned down to nose at the fox’s neck. “You’re gonna tell me your name too?”

A strong hand gripped his hair and pulled sharply. “Jensen.”

Jared drew up, fully intent on telling Jensen that Jared was the one running the show, when a fist hit him right in the face.

“Son of a bitch!”

It hurt like a motherfucker, his lip was split and when he managed to see past the pain, Jensen had already weaseled out from under him and was up and running towards the lake.

“Sloppy,” he yelled over his shoulder and Jared needed a moment to get himself together, because that right there was the most beautiful backside he’d ever seen, including an ass he swore to fuck in less than two minutes.

Jared pushed himself to his feet and started running after Jensen. The fox had obviously decided he couldn’t win close combat as a fox and was now trying it the human way. Jensen didn’t know that Jared ran almost religiously, both in his animal and his human form. Jared made his legs move faster, feet pounding over the grass following Jensen in the direction of the lake. The shore line was steep here, it’d be a fifteen foot fall at least, so he needed to catch Jensen before the edge.

The fox was still wily though, zigzagging like a rabbit. Jared managed to grip his arm once, but then Jensen ducked and turned and Jared stumbled and almost fell. Oh, that was it. He’d played enough football to bring this guy down.

When he was close enough, he lunged, managing to get his arms around Jensen’s middle, propelling them forwards, but instead of hitting the ground they just fell and fell. Jared saw the lake’s surface rushing closer and let go of Jensen just before they hit the water.

It was cold, Jensen’s leg hit him in the side and then Jared broke the surface. Jensen was already swimming away, and Jared drew a deep breath and went after him. Even though Jared was a fast swimmer, he didn’t catch up with Jensen until they reached the shallow water, but then he finally managed to tackle the fox, pressing him into the soft lake ground, legs still in the water.

“You are one wily bastard,” Jared said, shaking his wet hair out of his face.

Jensen grinned. “Well, can’t just have anyone catching me.”

Jared grinned right back. “No, we can’t have that. After I have proven my worth now, will you behave?”

“Sure,” Jensen said, nodding earnestly and Jared didn’t believe him even for a second.

“Look, not that I mind the challenge, and it’s not like I can’t handle it, but what’s it gonna take for you to behave?”

The fox snorted. “If you could handle it, you wouldn’t have to ask.”

Jared tightened his grip around Jensen’s wrists and leaned down. “You’re wrong there. See, I wanted to give you a choice. We can do this the nice way, with me worshipping your body like it fucking deserves to be, or I take you right here in the mud and don’t care if you get off.”

Full lips pulled into a snarl. “Bit full of yourself, aren’t you?”

Jared huffed. “Okay, that’s it. Don’t complain about pruny skin later,” he said and then let go of Jensen's wrist, gripping him around the waist and turning him around before the fox could react.

Jensen struggled, trying to get out of Jared’s hold, but the lake ground was muddy and Jensen’s hands slipped. The fox fell into the water, pushed himself up to spit out water, but Jared had already crawled between his legs, spreading them apart and throwing Jensen off balance. Jared leaned down, didn’t let Jensen get up on his hands and feet, and pushed his hard cock against Jensen’s ass.

“Last chance to behave, baby.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen said amicably, and snapped his head back.

Jared avoided a broken noise by approximately an inch and put one hand between Jensen’s shoulder blades, pushing him down until his nose was touching the lake’s surface.

“That’s exactly where this is headed,” Jared said, trying to sound calmer than he felt and pressed his hips forward.

At first he thought it was only the lakewater, but then he felt the slick glide that only omegas could produce. A jolt of pure want flashed through him and he tightened his grip on Jensen’s hip.

“Look at that. And here I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, wolfie, it’s the adrenaline from the hunt. And giving someone a nice shiner always gets me going.”

Jared laughed, even though the remark did sting. He wanted the fox to like it, want it even. And if he was honest with himself, it wasn’t only because he didn’t want to hurt him. No, he wanted this proud and strong creature to fall apart for him, beg for his kot and then come screaming his name.

“I’m gonna take that as a challenge,” Jared said, nosing at the fox’s neck, watching the muscles twitch under smooth skin, wary of the next attack.

“You better,” the fox shot back, but held still. For now.

Jared licked at the skin behind his ear, tasted lake water first and then just skin. Jensen tasted like the forest after a summer rain, tasted like warmth and home and underneath it all there was the dark and heady scent of sex.

“Fuck, you smell good.”

Jensen seemed startled by the honest compliment and Jared didn’t wait for a response, just started kissing and biting his neck while sliding his dick through Jensen’s crack, right over his tightly furled hole.

Jensen shivered. “It’s fucking cold in the water.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“Really.”

“I warned you,” Jared said, fully intent on finally getting his dick into Jensen's ass, when the fox let himself fall into the water only to slide out from under Jared’s grip.

Jared cursed and followed him, caught him on a pitch of thick grass and just let himself fall on Jensen’s back with his full weight.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Just wanted to get out of the water,” Jensen managed to get out. “And if you still wanna fuck me, you should get off of me before you squish me to death. What are you, half grizzly bear?”

Jared laughed, but gave Jensen enough space to get up. He was prepared for Jensen’s flight attempt, let him get away for a bit, watching all his lean muscles tense and ripple under his freckled skin, before he grabbed Jensen’s ankle, yanking him back.

Jensen landed on his back, breath leaving him in a gasp and Jared crawled up his body, sliding between his legs. Jensen’s dick was hard and Jared grinned, pressing a kiss right next to it before working his way up and taking Jensen's face into his hands and staring him down.

“Enough,” he said.

Jensen still had that cocky expression on his face, still hadn’t submitted and Jared found himself turned on instead of annoyed. His inner alpha instinct had never been challenged like this and he was loving every second of it. Especially since he’d be fucking Jensen into submission.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Jared said slow, enunciating every word. “And you’re gonna love it.”

Jensen sardonically raised one eyebrow. “Bring it, mutt.”

Jared leaned down, claiming Jensen’s mouth in a brutal kiss. The fox let out a surprised sound, but Jared didn’t give him time to catch his breath, just licked inside Jensen’s hot mouth, sucking on his full bottom lip. Jensen kissed him back without holding back, tongue battling for dominance and hands pulling Jared’s hair, and shit, if Jared could get a year of this, he’d die a happy man.

He reached for Jensen’s leg, put a hand under the fox’s knee and pulled his leg up. Jensen growled and raised his hips.

“What are you waiting for?” Jensen asked into Jared’s mouth.

Jared pulled away and turned his face into Jensen’s neck, biting down directly above his pulse point until he broke skin. “Wanna hear you beg for it.”

Jensen managed a snort, before Jared let his hands trail over Jensen’s ass, teasing his wet hole. Jensen moaned, but instead of begging, he reached between them and before Jared could stop him, the fox gripped his dick, putting pressure on Jared’s swelling knot.

“You better hurry up.” Jensen’s voice was raspy and right there at Jared’s ear, sending shivers down his spine with every exhale. “Don’t have too long before your knot gets too big.”

Jared knew Jensen was right, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, he had the upper hand here, dammit, and-

“C’mon, Jared,” Jensen said, low and dark. “You wanna fuck me? Just fucking go for it. Don’t think I can handle your big dick? Cause lemme tell you, there’s nothing you can dish out I can’t take. Think you’re so special, alpha? You’re not the first-”

It only took a second for Jared to have a picture in his mind, Jensen with another alpha, and Jared saw red. He shoved forward, dick catching on Jensen’s rim, the angle all wrong. Jared growled, could feel his incisors lengthening and he gripped Jensen’s hips, raised them up and then just fucked inside with one deep stroke.

Jensen threw his head back and screamed. Jared dove down, biting deep into Jensen’s bared throat and the fox howled again, his ass clenching hard around Jared’s knot.

The pressure was too much, too hot and wet, too fucking perfect and Jared shoved forward as hard as he could, gripping Jensen by the shoulder to keep him in place and the fox raised his hips, silently asking for more.

They were both panting, out of breath, but Jared still sped up his hips, just going for deeper with every stroke. Jensen’s nails were raking down his back and digging into his ass, but Jared didn’t give a fuck, only cared about getting inside Jensen, tying him and never letting him go.

“Fucking gonna make you mine,” Jared panted out.

“In your dreams,” Jensen hissed, one hand grabbing Jared’s hair and yanking him down. “One year, and if you think I’m gonna sleep in your bed-” Jensen bit into Jared’s shoulder, canines breaking the skin and sending a hot flash of delicious pain down Jared’s spine - “You got another thing coming.” Jensen’s hips were moving faster, drawing Jared in deeper and he was moaning with every push. “This is strictly diplomacy.”

Jensen practically attacked Jared’s mouth, licking fast and sloppy inside, sucking on Jared’s lips and not letting go of his hair.

Jared felt fit to burst, his knot so swollen he couldn’t pull out anymore, so he just ground his hips, felt his orgasm build low in his belly and then spread like liquid fire through his whole body. He felt Jensen shudder and tense below him, heard him scream his name and that was it. Jared came so hard he couldn’t see straight anymore, lost in a rush of pleasure, and when he felt Jensen’s slick run down their legs, he threw his head back and howled for all the world to hear.

He collapsed on Jensen, breathing in their mixed scent, and lazily licked the sweat from Jensen’s shoulder.

“What did I tell you about your weight?” Jensen said grumpily.

Jared sighed and rolled off of Jensen, taking the fox with him. “So demanding.”

Jensen burrowed his head in the crook of Jared’s neck, his chin digging uncomfortably against Jared’s collarbone and the fucker had to know it.

“You have no idea,” Jensen said and arranged himself half on Jared in an intricate manner, taking his sweet time about it.

Jared took it in stride, waited until Jensen finally settled down and then put a hand on his ass, gently rubbing where his knot was stretching Jensen’s rim.

“Good thing I have a year to find out all about it.”

“You won’t last for two weeks,” Jensen said confidently.

Jared grinned, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky. “What, you think I’m gonna release you because you’re too much to handle? I got news for you, baby, I live for the challenge.”

Jared could practically feel Jensen roll his eyes. “You are one arrogant son of a bitch,” the fox said, voice full of lazy satisfaction. “Considering I have no idea who you even are, you can’t have a lot of clout.”

Now that the fight was over, Jared could finally appreciated the smooth texture of Jensen’s skin and he slowly trailed his fingers up and down the fox’s spine, teasing down his ass.

“Green River Pack. And I might not be the alpha’s kin, but before the year is out, I’m gonna be alpha. After I caught you, there’s no one who’ll even dare to oppose me, and if they do - well, you’ve seen what I can do.”

“Green River,” Jensen said slowly. “That’s Beaver’s pack. We were wondering when he’d step down. He’s got a nephew though.”

Jared laughed. “I beat him here today. I’ll beat him when the time comes for the fight.”

Jensen was quiet for a moment, then he moved, slotting his body closer to Jared’s, taking a hard ankle off Jared’s shin and a sharp chin off Jared’s shoulder. It took only a second, but then they fit perfectly.

“So you’re gonna be a big bad alpha.”

There was no hesitation when Jared answered him. “I will. With a fierce and beautiful omega mate by my side.”

“I’m a fox. I don’t do pack,” Jensen said, nostrils flaring in disdain.

“Don’t knock it till you tried it.”

Jensen laughed in disbelief. “You always propose mateship after a fuck?”

“I never have before,” Jared said. “But then I’ve never fucked anyone quite like you.”

“Like I said, rather full of yourself. Who says I’m gonna say yes when the year is up?” Jensen asked scathingly.

“Oh, you will,” Jared just said and Jensen snorted, but didn’t reply this time.

The silence between them stretched out, but Jared wasn’t worried. Jensen was relaxed, lying in his arms like their bodies were made for each other, and Jared knew. He’d found his mate, and he wouldn’t let him go.

When Jensen raised his hand and started tracing Jared’s abdominal muscles with his fingers, going lower with every turn, open mouth on Jared’s neck, lips moving lazily, he knew Jensen knew it too.

“If you think you can tame me,” Jensen started, but Jared cut him off.

“Why would I do such a thing? I want someone by my side, not a step behind me.”

“You might regret that every once in a while.”

Jared grinned. “Possibly. But the make-up sex will be awesome.”

Jensen let out a surprised laugh, then he moved his hips. “Speaking of…”

Yeah, Jared seriously doubted he’d be having many regrets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

comments = wet Jensen

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find find me on tumblr [here](ashtray-thief.tumblr.com).


End file.
